Metriacanthosaurus
Breed- Metriacanthosaurus It's a large carnivore in the same family as Yangchuanosaurus. This fast, medium-sized dinosaur is elusive and seldom seen as it prefers to hide in dense forests and jungle. Its skin is unusually tough and provides protection against the abundant parasites such as ticks which share its habitats. Cloned for the sake of showing off European dinosaurs, it is slightly popular. Despite its popularity, it is an elusive animal and hides in thick vegetation, preferably jungle. Unlike many of the other theropods cloned, it's mainly a solitary hunter. They do tolerate communal living and are seen living in groups of several members. Fighting in the groups is not common, as they have an established hierarchy between members. For dominance, they engage in shoving matches, where they rarely use their teeth or claws. Location and Era: Europe and Late Jurassic period Lifespan: 25 years Status: extinct Population: 0 Top speed: 27 mph for short distances Ecological niche: Medium sized hunter and scavenger. Social behaviors: Pairs and small groups. Vocalization: Metriacanthosaurus roars sound similar to the mating calls of crocodiles and alligators although much higher in pitched. Diet: Carnivore; Metriacanthosaurus are strong and agile hunters who conduct the use of ambush to hunt their prey on open fields. They are swift runners who can chase down prey almost as fast as themselves and use their razor sharp teeth to subdue their targets. They mainly hunt smaller animals with their favored target being Microceratus but will also hunt Parasaurolophus. They can also hunt lone young ceratopsians. They are also scavengers. Range: formerly Isla Nublar Habitat: The Denser part of forests and jungles. Additional info: This is One of the more lesser known theropods to be discovered in Europe, Metriacanthosaurus was once believed to be a species of Megalosaurus, but was later assigned as a close relative of the Asian theropods Sinraptors and Yangchuanosaurus. It lived in Europe around 160-154 million years during the Late Jurassic. Size estimates range from 6 to 8 meters in length. While cloning dinosaurs for Jurassic Park, Metriacanthosaurus was listed among the carnivores scheduled to be recreated by InGen for phase two of Jurassic Park. But unfortunately, following the disastrous incident in which dinosaurs ran loose on the island, leading to human casualties, the plans were postponed and the park was shut down, letting the dinosaurs live freely. Years later, following the successful opening of the new Jurassic World, one of the dinosaurs included was Metriacanthosaurus, whom resided in the park's Cretaceous Cruise attraction. However, once again things would fall into disarray stemming from the escape of the park's genetically modified dino hybrid, Indominus rex, causing the deaths of both humans and dinosaurs. With the park being shut down after the I-rex's death, the dinosaurs were left to live out their lives on Isla Nublar once again. An elusive and seldom seen carnivore, this animal usually lives in areas with thick vegetation. Although it lives in groups of three or four members, it is not a social hunter; each Metriacanthosaurus hunts by itself, and shares its prey with the others when they join the feast. They are known to bury or hide underwater a corpse's remnants, so that they can come later and finish them. Metriacanthosaurus is a deadly predator and can bring down animals much larger than itself. Despite its great size, it is perfectly able to leap. Male Metriacanthosaurus are easily tell apart from females during mating season, because they develop a brighter coloration. During this time of the year, the male does not hunt, but it becomes much more aggressive and will fiercely attack any intruder. Though they hunt solitary, the other members in a group will come to one's kill and feed in a komodo dragon like fashion. Being among the first dinosaurs that were bred, this fearsome carnivore from England, was also present in the first park. Metriacanthosaurus was a dinosaur, with an unpredictable behaviour, and only two were bred for the park on Isla Nublar. Metriacanthosaurus is a metriacanthosaurid, a little known subfamily of the allosaurids. Its a big carnivore with a lenght of up to 8 metres. Despite this, its very fast and can even leap very well. His jaws are filled with razorsharp teeth and his back carriesa low sail that has an orange colour. Large spikes stick out from his "sail" from the neck to the tailtip which gave him the codename dragon. Metriacanthosaurus have powerful arms with big claws made them to one of the most feared carnivores of the park. They seem to be very agressive to Carnotaurus, but surprisingly, they can live together with Megalosaurus, another big carnivore cloned by InGen, without killing each other. They were called by the keepers due to their long name, live solitary, and hunt everything that is smaller than them but they dont hesitate to attack prey that is bigger than them as well. Metriacanthosaurus is a dinosaur, that isn't seen very often. They live in forest areas as well as in the savannah like areas of the islands. An interesting fact is, that Metriacanthosaurus can produce lysine, although all the other dinosaurs were genetically altered not to produce this substance themselves. Metriacanthosaurus has a high metabolism and is a very active animal. Males are slightly smaller than females. Males have a blue throat and red scales above the eye, the females not. Their coloration is yellow with brwn stripes. Metriacanthosaurus has been discribed by keepers as very noisy. Although only 2 were cloned for nublar, several others were cloned for later parks. After the 1993 incident, it was thought that all dinosaurs were dead but the teams that had to clean the area were surprised as they met this dinosaur still alive (however it turned out later that these werent the only dinosaurs that had survived). However this surprise turned out to be fatal for 3 of the team. The two animals were caught and brought to isla sorna. Now, Metriacanthosaurus are present on evry island of la cinco muertes, except for side D. They are present in the 2013 park. Special care was taken for them as they are really agressive. Observation cams and a system caled DTT (dinosaur tranquilizer turret) are placed around their paddock. This system which shoots tranquilizers if a dino outbreak is detected is now standard for the park and around every paddock that has very dangerous animals. Its a good system as the dinosaurs are only tanquilized and no harm comes to them or the visitors. Metriacanthosaurus will gather in large groups when a sauropod dies to scavenge. Groups will also take to the habit of teasing and mobbing other medium-sized carnivores similar to how crows act towards buzzards. it was also discovered that the will kill an animal when full and store it in the brush to eat when it starts to decompose. Metriacanthosaurus is very particular to heat and does not do very well in droughts or heat waves. It is generally more active at dusk, night and dawn when it is cooler. During the day it rarely moves, instead taking up residence in shady patches or even resting in water with just its nostrils visible above the surface. Metriacanthosaurus does not hold a territory of any sort as it is nomadic and never stays in the same place for very long. It buries its dung to hide its scent from the larger carnivores as it is incredibly fearful of other carnivores. That is why they went extinct, Isla Nublar was too small it couldn't support every species. This change has caused an increase in fatal confrontations between the meat-eaters, resulting in some species falling back into extinction like Metriacanthosaurus they couldn’t compete with the carnivores of the island. This theropod lived during the late Jurassic Period of Europe, hunting contemporary herbivores, such as Callovosaurus. These animals were worrisome to the board members. They were informed through reports that Metriacanthosaurus was quite an elusive theropod, and despite being of considerable size it preferred life in thick jungle areas. They associate in small packs of two to three animals, and are proficient hunters of medium sized game - though they are certainly capable of bringing down prey items much larger than themselves. These animals are sexually dimorphic, and males can be easily distinguished from the females at all times during the year, but especially during the mating season when they flush blood into their lacrimal crests and develop brighter facial ornamentation. Like certain other theropods, they prefer to perform their mating rituals near water. Metriacanthosaurus is not the largest carnivorous dinosaur that was created by InGen, nor the most dangerous but it is easily among the most elusive and beautiful species from Jurassic Park. InGen's Metriacanthosaurus are actually a bit smaller than their extinct ancestors, but size is practically the only thing that they were downgraded on. Covered in dull orange-brown scaled skin streaked with red, the dinosaur gets its name from the low ridge of extended vertebrae running down its spine, with short, sharp spikes sticking out of said sail from the back of the neck to the tip of the tail. It's quite a bit bulkier than its ancestors, quite a bit longer and stronger, with three razor-sharp curved claws on each hand. Despite their size, Metriacanthosaurus can move at surprising speed, and can even jump surprising distances. They tend to live alone or in groups of five or so in the deeper parts the island's jungles. Medium-sized bipedal carnivore. Metriacanthosaurus’ skin is unusually tough and provides protection against the abundant parasites such as ticks and leeches which share its jungle habitat, as well as the teeth and claws of others of its kind. Metriacanthosaurus has slightly elongated vertebrae spines which form a small ridge along its back, making the animal appear rather humpbacked. This, unlike Spinosaurus, is an attachment for muscles; reinforcing the skeleton and adding to its overall power. Pound for pound, Metriacanthosaurus is the most muscular dinosaur on Isla Nublar. The raised ridge is less prominent in juveniles. Category:Dinosaur Category:Theropod